Big Time Movie 2 Moon has returned
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: This is a sequel to Big Time Movie and it is about how the guys are on their world tour in Europe but unknowingly Moon has been released from jail and wants revenge on BTR for destroying his super moon plan. Now Moon has a new plan to rule the world. Will the guys be able to stop him? Note: there will also be songs in here just like in the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Me:Hi guys This is my fanfic for Big Time Rush and here are the characters of Big Time Movie 2.

Kendall: Hey.

James: I'm James.

Carlos: I love Corn Dogs!

Logan: Sup.

Katie: Hey big brother.

Gustavo: Dogs! Don't destroy the Europe world tour!

Kelly: Don't be so hard on the boys.

Ms. Knight: I'm so looking forward to this!

Jade: I'm Jade

World tour promoter:Hi

Atticus Moon: I'll get you Big Time Rush!

Penny: Hi guys

Simon:hello

Me:So that's everybody Can you give a message Kendall?

Kendall:jhansikirani17025 does not own Big Time Movie.

**Prologue:** This is a sequel to Big Time Movie and is about how the guys are on their world tour in Europe but unknowingly Moon has been released from jail and wants revenge on BTR for destroying his super moon plan.

* * *

**Character info:**

Kendall:

Kendall is a 17 year old who is the appointed leader and top member of the band. He is portrayed as the paint that keeps them looking nice. Despite Logan being the genius of the group, it is Kendall who manages to stay cool under pressure and figure out the solutions to the problems that he has and his friends have, often resulting in the other guys going to Kendall when they can't solve their problems. Kendall calls Katie "baby sister."

James:

James Diamond is first introduced as the pretty boy who only wants to be famous and desperately wants to get out of Minnesota to be a pop star in California. He is currently 18 years old (15 to 16 in Season 1, 16 to 17 in Season 1, while turning 18 in Big Time Movie).James is shallow, driven, sometimes an airhead, and, like Logan, sometimes panics under pressure, but is a good friend and looks out for his band mates.

Carlos:

Excitable and fun loving, Carlos loves anything having to do with fun and enjoys very childish activities (such as going down a swirly slide). He is the youngest, shortest, and most immature of the group. He is shown to be optimistic, childish, energetic, impulsive, unpredictable, and reckless.

Logan:

is the genius of the group, but panics under pressure. He is genuine and sweet, and the next most down-to-earth guy in the band after Kendall. He is also the serious one but usually follows along in his friends' schemes, sometimes making schemes of his own when needed.

Katie:

Katie is always shown to be a lot smarter than not only her mother, but most adults want to dump her, often outwitting them (Bitters and Gustavo are common examples). She enjoys blackmailing. She likes to gamble and almost got an entire pile of money and a watch while gambling with some Palm Woods employees, but her mom stopped her and returned the money and the watch. Katie goes to the Palm Woods School, just like the boys after starring in a commercial where all she had to do was beat up a boy who she pummeled in the audition room. Katie calls Kendall "Big brother."

Gustavo:

Gustavo may seem angry or have a frown on his face but inside he deeply cares for the boys. Gustavo may call the boys "dogs" because they are loyal or because he said he can turn a dog into a pop star. Also because he wanted the boys back and said they taught him loyalty, friendship, and family.

Kelly:

Her character can be described as someone who is not easily intimidated. This character trait is always on display because she spends almost everyday with four teenage guys and one Gustavo. She is not usually daunted by Gustavo's bad temper and sometimes yells at him to prove her point or make him see sense.

Ms. Knight:

Jennifer is the loving, kind, and a caring mother of Kendall and Katie. Usually she is mentioned as Mrs. Knight or Mamma is the adult responsible of Big Time Rush and the only parent to move to live with them.

Jade:

A spy in Europe. She is a good secret agent. Her father is Simon Lane. She helps the Guys stop Moon. She is Penny's little sister.

World tour promoter:

The Europe world tour Promoter for BTR.

Atticus Moon:

He tried to Rule the world by using the beetle's anti gravity rays to push the moon out of its orbit So he could rule the world but BTR stopped him and saved the world.

Penny:

She helped the guys last time fighting Moon. She is a trained spy by her father. She is the big sister of Jade.

Simon:

He is Penny and Jade's father. He is also a spy.

* * *

And this is jhansikirani17025 signing off saying, have a fun day everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Big Time Movie 2 Moon has returned

Note: Some parts I used from Big Time Movie/disclaimer

(The guys are on their plane going to Europe)

Carlos says to James, "Hey guys wouldn't it be cool that for our second world tour we could be spies again like we did on out tour in London?" (Kendall and Logan turn around at Carlos in their seats) and they say with James, "Nope we all agreed that we are never becoming spies again." Carlos says. "but what if we have to save the world again from Moon?"

James, Kendall and Logan all say, "There's no way we'll have to save the world again because Moon is in Jail in London and we're going to Europe So I don't think he'll end up coming here." Carlos says, "Hmmppp!, Well I want to be a spy again"(in a mad way).

{In the seats behind Carlos and James it's Gustavo and Kelly) (Gustavo is having a scared and frighten feeling), "I think Big Time Rush is going to destroy the world Tour AGAIN!" Kelly says to Gustavo, "Don't worry, okay so the boys got into trouble last time but I'm sure they won't get into trouble this time."

(In the seats behind Kelly and Gustavo, it's Ms. Knight and Kendall's little sister Katie). Katie says to , "Mom I can't wait till we get to France, I want to go sightseeing, buy stuff and do other cool things." says to Katie, "Calm down Katie we'll have plenty of time to do whatever you want now just relax." (Katie gets mad and pouts a little bit).(Back to the boy's seats).

Now the boys are looking out their windows at a look of France and they say, "OOOOO and Ahhhh." The flight attendant says over the intercom, "Attention passengers we are now descending into Europe into France have a wonderful trip everyone."

(Time skip)

The guys got off the plane and are in the airport).

The guys are in the airport with everybody. A guy runs through the boys being chased by police with a bag. Kendall says, "Owe I thought people in France were supposed to be nice."

He sees a bag just like his and switches it. He walks out with the switched bag and is caught by a henchman of somebody and they take him away with the police. Carlos says, "See that evil guy just took somebody away." Kendall says, "Oh that could have been anybody."


	3. Author note

**Dear Readers,**

**Sorry that I haven't been updating in a while. It's because I'm having a bit of trouble with writing the 3rd chapter and I've been taking a hiatus from writIng but I am going to post the new chapter soon and hopefully a couple more once I write them. Also I'm having a bit of trouble writing the next few chapters, So I would appreciate it if you would PM me ideas or write in the reviews ideas for the next few chapters. Thank you**

**From, jhansikirani17025.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile while the guys are at the airport. (Scene switches to London jail) London jail security officer says to Moon, "Moon you are free to go, you have been bailed out." Moon says, "What! Who bailed me out?" Moon steps out of the jail cell and walks to the Commissioner. Moon sees Maxwell signing the bail papers. Moon says to Maxwell, "Maxwell you bailed me out! Now let's head to France for my new plan to rule the world!"

The Commissioner says, "What!" Moon turns over and says "Oh Nothing." Now Moon and Maxwell get on Moon's private jet and they go to France along with Moon's other men.

(Scene switches back to the guys at the airport.)

Kendall says to everybody, "OK now that we have our bags let's go!"

Everybody says, "Okay!"

Now the Guys and everybody all head into the Hotel. While Gustavo and Kelly check everybody in Ms. Knight tells the boys and Katie, "Go straight to your sweets and unpack Okay?" The boys and Katie all go into their rooms. As the boys enter their rooms they all say, "Sweet? Sweet!"

(Scene switches to Moon going into his evil lair)

Moon says, "Now everyone Where is the volcano activator machine?"

**A.N: This is the guy that bumped into the boys at the airport.** The mystery guy says, "You will never get away with this Moon."

Moon says, "I think I've already have." Now Moon goes through Kendall's backpack and finds all of his stuff in their but not the device. Moon screams, "Ahhhhhh!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After Moon was released from jail and working on his new plan to rule the world, Penny who helped the guys before when defeating Moon and saving her father She couldn't help them this time.

It's because when she got the news that Moon was released she was in the middle of a mission.

She decided that she was going to send her little sister Jade to help the guys this time.

Penny calling over her video watch to Jade, "Jade I need your help I'm in the middle of a mission and I need you to go help the guys stop Moon."

Jade replied, "Okay big sis I'll go and help them."

Penny said over the video watch, "good penny out."

(Back to the guys in their Sweets)

James says to Kendall, "I hope I get to see Penny this time but she's probably busy on her missions."

Kendall says, "I'm sure you'll find her here you just have to wait." James replies, "Okay I guess your right." Logan says to everybody, "Are we just going to stay cooped up in our sweets all day or are we going to do some sight seeing while we're here?"

Kendall says to Logan, "I know I want to do that too but Gustavo and Kelly are worried that we'll get into trouble again."

James says to Kendall, "That will so not happen again."

Kendall says, "Well we can at least unpack our luggage."

The guys all say to Kendall, "Eh I don't want to do that." Kendall says to them, "Well I'm at least going to pack my stuff." Kendall opens his suitcase and finds a weird looking picks it up. James says to Kendall, "What is that?"

Kendall replies, "Not my backpack."

Carlos says, "What is that?"

Kendall says, "I..I don't know."

Kendall picks up the device and turns it on.

The device spews out Lava.

Kendall says to the guys, "Ahh what this thing spews out Lava?!" The guys say to Kendall, "Turn it off Turn it off."

Kendall turns off the device and he sees that there's lava everywhere. The guys say to him, "Great now our room is covered with Lava, What are we going to tell Gustavo and Kelly?" Kendall says, "Don't worry I'll think of something." Kendall says to the guys, "Got it Logan comes up with a plan. Logan says, "Okay we get out of the hotel room and go outside so we're not blamed for this." The guys say, "Okay" and they jump out of the window of their sweet.


	6. Author note 2

**Dear Readers,**

**With school starting soon for me I won't have time to write the new chapters but I can still write it during the weekends but I won't be able to do it on weekdays because of school,homework studying, etc.**

**Thank you.**

**From, jhansikirani17025.**


	7. Author note 3

**Dear Readers, **

**I'm already working on the next chapter for big time movie and I'm going to start the next chapter for big time dreams too. I need a bit of help of where I should make a few twists and turns. So please send in those reviews of what should I make happen next. I'll try and incorporate what ever ideas you have in the later chapters.**

**Thank you.**

**From,jhansikirani17025.**


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

(At Moon's mansion)

Moon searched through the mystery guy's backpack and doesn't find the device. Moon turns to his men and says, "Fan out and search for that device!" Moon turns to his monitor and searches for where the device is with his Gps.

(Scene switch to the guys out of their hotel)

Kendall says to the guys, "Okay how did we get this?" James says, "I don't know but we have to get rid of it!" Kendall says, "Yeah but where?" Logan says,"Anywhere but here." Somebody is watching the guys from far away.

(Scene switch to Moon's mansion)

Moon is typing some stuff on his monitor. He gets a call on his video watch.

Moon says over the video watch,"Do you see them?" Jade replies over the video watch,"Yes I see them." Moon says,"Okay Now get me that device back!" Jade says, Yes Sir." Moon hangs up on the video watch.

Moon says," Yes soon I'll have it back and I'll be able to rule the word! Mwahhhhhhhhhh!

(Scene switch back to the guys)

Jade is watching them from afar. She felt really bad all this.

She's betraying her father and her big sister by doing all of this. But she had to this no matter what.

To save the world.


End file.
